


I Want you

by BaileyBailey



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wilden is alive, incubus, prostate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBailey/pseuds/BaileyBailey
Summary: This is a work of a couple of references, hard-work, and a lot of thinking :> my first time smut fan fiction so far(?)This is not an incest.Please pardon if there's a grammatical errors or whatever.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Reader, Barley Lightfoot/Reader!Male
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	I Want you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of a couple of references, hard-work, and a lot of thinking :> my first time smut fan fiction so far(?) 
> 
> This is not an incest.
> 
> Please pardon if there's a grammatical errors or whatever.

“Wh- What?” You said in confusion, “What do you mean your spell book got stolen by a weird ass alien???” You continued to ask, but this time with a higher pitch and a bit in anger.

“it- it was an accident! I told you everything!” He frowned, “i… I fell down and the book was gone in that thing hand okay!” 

“uhh! For fuck sake. . . Barley! Your father going to kill me. . .” You continued in irritation, you know you shouldn’t be too much on him, but you just can’t helped it. . . “i-… I’m sorry. . .” Barley said then, glancing down at his feet, tears of self-disappointment began to drips out from his eyelids.

Deep inside you, you regretted what you just did. . . Hurting your own loved ones was truly unforgivable. Not knowing what to do, you slowly reaches for him, giving him a soft, soothing hug. “. . . I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t be that much.” Barley flinched at your move, but soon his hands began to make its way on your back, replying the hug and your body pressed tightly against his.

Barley couldn’t hold his tear and it finally slide out from his eyes, sniffling behind your ears. “Easy there big guy, please forgive me.” You hushes soothingly, wanting him to feel the same as he usually was.

“N-no- It’s my fault! I’m the one who should apolo-“

“No” You interrupted him quietly, “People made mistake, okay? We go get that book from that thing hand tomorrow.” You continued.

“o- Okay”

****

That day You, Barley, And Ian and also Their Father, went into the Alien's hideout, only to find out, that it was an Incubus. Barley once told you about an evil alien duo known as Incubus and Succubus, said that to watch out of their chompers, because whoever gets bitten, falls into a mindless craze sex, and the cure. . . is quite embarrassing.

It was a really tough fight, you guys been outnumbered, and it had looked as though they were going to lose. Thanks to Ian’s and his Father’s spells, they able to take back Barley’s spell book from the Alien’s hand, their tactics turned out to be a successful; and finally they went back the van mostly safe, fleeing the scene. In all honesty though? Your memory of how exactly the fight went was sketchy at best. Everything was bleary, and you was barely aware of what you are doing right now, let alone earlier.

“Kid, you good?” Questioned The old wizard worriedly, you flinched when he stood in front of you. This was your first eye contact with their Father, it was scary though- but he’s kind just like his sons. the older man’s hand slowly approaches towards you- but as soon you noticed, you dodge the person’s touch.

“Yeah, I uh- I’m good.” You responded, “But, hope we could land. . . soon, as possible,” You slowly continues, “I do really need fresh air.” They been fleeing from the chaos about an hour, on a VAN. Yes, crazy. . . with the help of their Father’s spell, levitation spell, he’s able to lift the van up and flee.

“Did you-“

“No, I’m all good, sir.” You interrupted.

. . . The older man nodded, “Alright, we could use a break, maybe an hour or more. . . “

Looking at Barley whose currently helping Ian with his damaged knee, though they would die or something, but miracle happens somewhat. You wanted to help them, but trying to catch a clear thought was. . . damn hard, you barely could control your own awareness towards the other, it took all you had not to break down and keep your own thoughts clear, you really need some alone time, the bite mark was. . . man, burn like acid, nearly kills all your sanity In a second; and you trying your best to hid it by not contacting with of them.

The van soon touched the ground, and your last piece of patience was long gone, exhaling yourself a couple of times, attempting the unlock the door was somehow hard since you aren’t that able to grip the knob, and soon as you made it, you jumped off the van and stormed outside.

“hey kid- where are you going?” Wilden called after him worriedly,

“I need a few minutes, or more. . . don’t look after me.”

As soon as you were at distance away from the other; You fell leaning against a tree, exhaling another heavy breath from your throat before impatiently yanked your belt open and undid your pants; soon you quickly pushed your own hand towards your throbbing-hard member, and started to jerked yourself off roughly. The first moment you finally touched yourself, relief washed over you, it feels like. . . ages on a flying van, trying to hide your barely concealed hard member, and finally got the time to do what you truly desire.

The relief subsided not sooner, and instead your touch slowly making it worse and the pain increased. You felt like dying, it was so hard to get your mind clear from the thoughts, weird flashes washing you over in rapid succession and your body was convulsing in your attempts on restraining your desire. Soon you stuffed yourself back in your pants and collapsing yourself on the ground with a frustrated long-groan.

Your breath become heavier, you didn’t completely know how long has you been sat there, not wanting to make a single move, scared to know that if you did the effects will came even worse. But not even sooner you heard a call, from a familiar voice echoing the woods, it was Barley, calling your name worriedly a couple of times, and now you know that you’ve been gone in a while. Taking a constant inhale and exhaling before finally rose on a shaking-legs and yelled back that you are alright, Didn’t took long for Barley to spot your appearance, and soon he rushed towards you.

“Man- here you are! We are really worried. . .” he frowned, “Glad you are. . . okay?” Barley noted your shaking legs. You’re tensed, clearly hoping that you did your best to conceal the raging hard-on beneath the fabric, “Y/N? you alright?” He asked softly,

“I’m mostly. . . okay.” You responded through gritted teeth. Having Barley this close definitely not what you needed right now, soon you stepped back, grasping the tree behind you for support. Your thoughts became more inappropriate, you can’t deny how. . . precious, beautiful this elf being is. Looking at the man sight stood in front of you, your attention were on his strong biceps, chubby tummy, handsome face; not to mention that Barley was sweating all over his body after that tough fight, you could felt his musky smell flew passes your nose as you breath, making a sudden reaction from your body down to your spine and you let out a grunt.

Turned your view blankly down at your shaking legs, couldn’t hold it anymore; and your balance were off. But before you even fell over, Barley immediately reaches you, quickly grabbed your thigh and your back. You flinched at the moment, and Barley noticed the bite mark on your neck, feeling someone finally touches, even a slight bit was a truly Relief; and you let out a soft gasp. . .

“Why didn’t you say so?” He frowns,

“It’s fine” You closed your eyes, took all you had not to fall deep to the man’s touch. once it happens, you’re done. . .

“Y/N. . .” 

The soft-low voice he made, vibrates your whole body as enters through your ears, nearly moaned out loud. You barely able to hold yourself, and finally letting yourself fall deep into the man’s massive grips, letting your weight make his fingers pressed against your skin; the warmth of his hands radiating your body like an antidote, it feels so. . . undefinedly good, you nearly screamed in relief.

For a moment, Barley hesitated, “I know how to. . . cure it.” He slowly continues, raising your eyebrows; looking at you pityingly “But –“

Every cell inside your body burns even hotter, never knew that a single bite from an Alien would be this unbearable. the last piece of your willpower crumbled, felt like you’re going even more crazier. Without hesitation, you quickly climbed Barley’s body, wrapping your arms around His neck, and your legs wrapped around the man’s thick hips; and suddenly, you pressed your lips with his, deeply yet greedy kissing him. Barley took you by your thigh, nearly fell over but soon he gain his balance back before it happens.

“H-hey. . . we can’t do this.” Barley murmured against your lips, attempting to push your legs down but you protests, tightened your legs around his hips and stayed where you are, clinging to him. “Please Y/N, what if the others caught us?” you didn’t gave any response, busy with grinding your erecting member through the fabric on his belly.

“We can’t do this Y/N, not a good ide–“  
“Please, Barley ¬–“ You whined desperately, “It hurts. . . so bad. –“

Barley hesitated, after a moment he nods in approvement “Alright,” Barley’s voice softened and finally pressing his lips back to yours, but this time was a gentle kiss. “I’m going to make you feel good, okay?” He said on the kiss. 

you turn the kiss into a whole another level, deepened the kiss even more, exploring the bigger guy mouth with your tongue in frustration. Barley slowly moving closer to the nearest tree until your back lean against it while Barley attempted to push your legs down from his hips, you protest but sooner your feet was already on the ground. Your hands still around Barley’s neck, you moaned when you felt the man’s hands explored your body, caressing every inch of yours before his fingers sliding down to your pubic area, a sudden impact from the bite makes your body shudders and you failed to stifle a whimper on the kiss as your mind overwhelmed with thoughts.

You suddenly broke the kiss, “Barley–“ you hesitated for a brief moment, embarrassing thoughts starts to brim your brain like a hurricane, but yet your arousal is bigger than your own shame, you just want it now, desperate for it. “ uh–. . . Fuck me.” shuddered at your own words from the sudden thoughts of his cock going inside you.

Barley blinked at the word; his face flushed in deep red. At first, he only thought on giving a hand job and perhaps blowjob would do the work, but this was unexpected. . . “What?” paused, “We can’t do that” the blue elf adds,

“please barley” you begged, The disappointment you felt was like the word crashing down on you. A dull pain shot through your loins, barely more than an echo of how it had been before but still enough to make you wince.

“We don’t have any lubricant, not gonna hurt you.” He frowns

“Ple– ah – please, use anything. . . use spit, or whatever” You said and moving Barleys hands to your ass, “I really need you inside me, please, I want you” You begged helplessly.

He listened closely to your words, how you beg, how you whine starts to drive Barley over, “Okay” Barley rubs your lips with his fingers, you opened your mouth to suck his massive digits. Looking at it, Barley’s eyes and mind were dark and hooded with lust and wants, he can’t imagine how warm and tight you are when he sank his own inside you. “but, promise me. . . tell me if it hurts.”

You nodded. Barley let go of his fingers from your mouth before kissed you again deeply, impatiently yanking your own belt and pushed your own pants down till your feet while the kiss still go on, letting go for a brief moment until you both topless and then smashed back into the kiss. Finally stepped out from your own pants

Barley broke the kiss and nudges you to turn around, making you face the tree and bend you over. Propped your arms on the tree and arched your back a bit more for better access. He began to tease your rim with his already coated-with-saliva fingers.

“mhm- Barley. . . please don’t tease.” You whimper, and He hums in approvement, “As you wish” He smirks before sinking a finger inside you, you never imagined how massive Barley’s fingers are, but this is so good, maybe a slight pain, but mostly damn good. letting a soft cry leave your throat, as his first digit halfway inside you, but you want it all sooner, deeper. You grind your hips so Barley’s finger thrust deeper inside you, but He held you in place, “ugh- come one-” You said through heavy breath. Barley chuckled and start to move his hand back and forth, leaving and going back inside of you constantly, making you grunt in pleasure.

inserting the second finger inside your hole; this time Barley teases your prostate constantly, as soon as you get the sensation it you nearly scream out loud. . . this is amazing. “jus- ah- just fuck me already” Barley ignore you this time, not wanting it yet. And he began to kiss your back, slowly making it way up to your neck, and start to gently biting it, perhaps leaving a mark.

“Please Barley, fuck – ah – fuck me!” you begged, “it hurts” Barley hummed in approvement, his mouth still on your neck for a couple moment before resting his chin on your shoulder ”Alright sugar,” He whispered, slowly pulls out his massive digits from your hole.

He uses his spit as a lubricant, stroking his massive blue cock a couple of times before moving closer onto your hole. The blunt head of his cock teasing against your entrance, slowly. . . and gently, finally sinking inside of you. You cried a long moan, your hands grasping tight onto the tree in front of you for balance, and you arched your back for better access. “fu- fuck. . . you’re b-big. . . so good” Barley left a smirk on his face.

Barley move slowly at first, letting you get used to it before he finally moves his hips slight faster, making sure it hits your prostate each thrust. Your moans are getting even louder; But Barley hushes you directly onto your ears, reassuring you soothingly, “Shh, tell me if it hurts, okay?” You nodded in response. Barley start to pick up the pace and thrust harder, and he found yourself helpless. Your hand was clinging, holding onto the tree tightly for dear life, body is flaming with sensations, and you found your own legs trembling but you’re trying your best to keep yourself from falling. You so sure your soul is about to left your body, Barley stretching you out so good and how his cock hit your prostate rapidly, you might pass out real soon from now. Barley was groaning unrestrained of how his length wrapped tightly inside your ass.

You felt your own heart beating faster, and found yourself moaning helplessly. About to lose your balance, you place your hand onto his hips telling him to stop. “Barley, please- ah – I don’t wanna be on this tree anymore.” You panted.

“hm, want me to carry you? So, I can see that beautiful face you made and kiss you?” He smirks, “yes please!” you begged playfully, your arousal from the Incubus bite is strong enough to rips every pieces of shame inside you, never knew if it still exists anymore. all you want is him, only him. Barley hums again in approvement before pulling his cock out from you, slow enough to drag those sound from you, as soon as you felt your body shudders once again. No hesitation, you turned around and lift your own legs up to the blue elf thick hips and finally wraps it tightly, your arms surround his neck and Barley stepped closer to the tree so you can lay your back on it. Luckily the texture of the tree wasn’t so rough against your back.

Barley waste no more time, lowering your body from his grip a bit so his cock able to reach your entrance. His eyes- his attention was locked onto your face and you replied, staring directly onto his beautiful hazel eyes, Barley watches your reaction as the blue elf length thrust all the way in, listening to the uncontrollable gasp and moans you’ve made like a music in his ear. “Fuck- fuck yes” you curse in pleasure, suddenly your hands were on his back, nails began to dig into his flesh. Barley stopped when he’s already deep inside you, letting you catch a breath for a brief moment from the intrusion— “just move already, do not hold back”

Barley nodded and soon picked up the pace, and you found yourself being bounced up and down in a rapid movement; you’re truly weak at this position, aren’t able to do such thing but only to wrapped both of your legs on his hips tightly, giving your own body to him, and making sure you didn’t fall. Moaning, and groaning released to the air from each of you, hot breath fighting with the cold wind that blow the entire woods. Grinding your hips, signaling Barley to do it harder. He did so, and found yourself bouncing even faster, and Barley rocking his hips along in a opposite movement so it makes a pretty loud clapping sound of your ass cheeks against his crotch and hips, literally hits your prostate each thrust and he had yourself helpless.

Gasping among each thrust he made, Whimpers and moaning getting even more uncontrollable as you soon felt yourself about to reach your climax, and barley seems like it either. He was already groaning louder, and grunting as you tightened your entrance a bit more.

“Barley- fuck-. . .” You whimper through gritting teeth, “I’m. . . I’m gonna!”

“I got you! Y/N. Release it, together!” The blue elf grunts, picking up the pace even harder, pounding you hard and You saw stars for a moment, aren’t able to hold back anymore and you finally reach its release. Barley kept moving until he climaxed too, releasing it inside of you, with a horse cry of your name on his lips, and his hips finally came to a halt. Resting his head over your shoulder, and both of you caught panting heavily. 

“How’s the um? –“ The blue elf questioned awkwardly

“A lot better. . . “ You huffed “and um-. . . you can. . . let go of me now, it’s starting to ache.”

“oh yeah, sorry.” Slowly he takes his length out from you, let go of final exhale as you finally get the sensation of emptiness. And he slowly put your legs down, letting you rose on your feet. The incubus bite starting to disappeared from your neck, and its effect starts to dissipate.

“thank you. . . I mean like really, so much” You added awkwardly. . . still a little out of breath.  
“Pfft, dude, no need to thank me, to be honest. . .” He slowly continues, “And um- to be honest. . . I um –“ 

You interrupted him before he even continues by pressing your lips against his, giving him the last affectionate kiss before both of you dress up and go back to the others. “I love you too, let’s head back. We’ve been gone for too long.” You both quickly dress up, and immediately goes back to the others. Hoping that you both didn’t screamed that loud before. . . but whatever, if Wilden does, he’ll understand it, hopefully-


End file.
